Extremities are extensively used parts of the body and highly susceptible to injury due to their exposed location and active involvement in tasks. Restoring functional and aesthetic characteristics after injury is difficult in such specialized anatomy, particularly of the hands and feet. Patients require protective and permissive healing environments in response to injury. Current treatment methods and devices are not protective environments, but instead are destructive environments. Current treatment methods and devices disrupt blood vessels surrounding the injury or disrupt healing during dressing changes, preclude effective assessment of treatment without causing additional pain or injury, or result in massive scarring. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for treatment of wounds on extremities.